ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VI: Justice X Ramlethal Valentine
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! Two Guilty Gear Antagonists; one, a prototype of what we know now, the other, a Final Boss go blade to armor to see as to whether or not Old-School, or New School kicks more ass... Will Justice (Aria, BTW :p) and her wide array of armaments destroy the Badass World War III incarnate, or will she put a stop to the Command Gear for good? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Justice.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Ramlethal Valentine.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning Location: Japan. As Justice (Or rather the new Justice.) was causing a fight between her and Ramlethal, That Man appeared out of nowhere... He stopped both fighters times to tell of a warning to Ramlethal... (Cues Guilty Gear XX Accent Core Plus R - Meet Again (2013/11/24) (ABC 7th Day)) That Man: Ramlethal. What you were just fighting was nothing but a counterfeit of the Real Justice; made with the help of my enemy, Dr. Paradigm. I will now morph the fake Justice to her real form prior to her murder from Sol "Frederick" Badguy... While Ramlethal was still in a state of pause, That Man rearranged, and Morphed Justice to her original, ORIGINAL, form, angry for war... Real Justice: LET'S GO!!! As Ramlethal's time resumed, she saw a more menacing, mech like monster of the ancient concept of a gear. Ramlethal prepared her broadkatanas, as Justice prepared her armor, as the two were going to war... With each other... The Fight THIS OUTTA BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER... FIGHT! 59.9-51.3: As Ramlethal tried to use her swords, Justice was already slashing with her claws, and maiming with her tail like a sword. Ramlethal had never seen a fighting machine like This Justice in her life. Justice then tried a Dead Angle Attack, but was blocked as Ramlethal did the same and succeeded... 50.2-38.8: As Ramlethal forced Justice into the air, she used her broadkatanas and slashed her to bits, until Justice broke free of the combo, dropped to the ground, and as Ramlethal was in her range, she slashed her with Michael Sword, sending Ramlethal sky high. Ramlethal at that point, was going insane for a purpose to beat the old Justice... 37.5-24.6: As Justice flew at Ramlethal, she shocked her by simply swinging her arms like it's nothing. Ramlethal prepared her sword as a swinging wall that did a crapton of damage as well. But as Ramlethal looked into Justice's eyes, she knew what's next would annihilate her. She returned her sword back into possession, as Justice was about to use a HUMOUNGUS Twin Laser unit... 23.9-10.7: Justice fired her Gamma Ray, just in time for Ramlethal to block. However, the energy is so powerful, it caused serious blockstun on the WWIII Incarnate. This dizzied her so much, Justice easily rocketed at Ramlethal and did a Dead Angle Attack, sending her flying helplessly. The fight was now ONE SIDED! As Justice beat the crap out of Ramlethal, the latter came back to her senses, and was now in INSTANT KILL Mode... 10.2-0.1: As Ramlethal was about to engage hell with her OHKO, Justice seamlessly blocked it without trying, and now SHE'S in INSTANT KILL Mode despite her lack of meter. But Justice's eyes were more menacing than before. Is she going to use a more powerful laser? Is Ramlethal even going to survive? Unfortunately for Ramlethal, Justice's OHKO answered all her questions... 7.1-5.6: Justice: LET'S... GOOOO!!! 6.3-0.1: Justice went so fast at Ramlethal that if she DID try and block, the process is too slow. Justice grabbed Ramlethal by the neck and the two were in space; a place where Noone can hear Ramlethal suffer even the paper thiniest. And before Ramlethal could break free of Justice's tyrant grip... (Guilty Gear XX Accent Core Plus R - Meet Again (2013/11/24) (ABC 7th Day) Ends.) ... She exploded, no more trace of one of the daughters of Valentine... K.O.! As Justice lowered herself back to Earth, she saw a familiar person. Her Ex-Assailant: Sol Badguy himself. Justice simply stated the facts... Justice: If it wasn't for you, my precious Dizzy would not need to have gone with Ky Kiske. SHE WAS MEANT FOR TESTAMENT!!! Sol Badguy: Look, Dickbitch. You were dead for a long time, you have no goddamn Idea how much stronger I've become since ditching the whole of the OutRage project for my trusty Junkyard Dog MKIII. You may still care, but remember, the project was shit anyway; even my blondie partner Sin Kiske knew that, and he wasn't even born at the time! At least Dizzy had a lover- Justice: Ky hated my favorite gear of all, why would she give her hand in marriage if Ky's not a Gear? Besides, After my "Death", I continued to regain my past moment by precious moment... Because of this, I now have proof that you slaughtered me and Our Love... Frederick. Sol Badguy was shocked. Who's Frederick? Did he really kill what is now Justice? And what on Earth is Justice for real? The two simply clashed as That Man rewound, and changed back time so the OMM was to never had happen in the first place... Results/Credits (Cues (TOP 50 OST) Visual Novel Action Music #44 - Full Metal Daemon Muramasa - Silver Star) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... (Justice teleports.) JUSTICE! Justice is from GUILTY GEAR, owned by arc system works. Ramlethal Valentine is from GUILTY GEAR Xrd, owned by arc system works. Meet Again is from GUILTY GEAR, owned by arc system works. Silver Star is from Full Metal DAEMON Muramasa, owned by Nitro+. Frederick will return in SEASON X Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Series' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Fighting Game' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Evil Only themed One Minute Melee Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain